Insight of Life
by Princess in her Shadow
Summary: Magic, Sisterhood, Discovering Love, and a family that has been torn to shreds. See what happens in one crazy life, in two different perspectives ! !other pov is by PurpleLicious64! !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nothing is Perfect**

I was sleeping under the shade of an oak tree, which is what I do when I need to relax and be away from whatever there is to keep away from. I know my little sister Candace will show up any time soon, being as she just finished yet another lesson. I remember being taught magic at her age and how fun it was to learn my first spell.

I could here her running up the path at that very moment.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" she said and kicked my side.

I slowly opened my blue eyes and got up from my resting position and started to walk, she huffed and ran after me. She was pretty small for her age.

"So Maya, what have you been doing all day?" she asked me

"Oh same old same old I suppose, practicing my magic and walking around. I think I caught Nick's attention at one point too!" I said.

"It's gonna be pretty obvious you like him... I don't understand why, he's got zits and doesn't know girls exist!" said Candace.

I just roll my eyes.

"I don't know either some times... it's just a crush thing anyways, you'll understand when you're older and actually have one!"

"Psht. As if I'd like any guy, they wouldn't find someone like me good enough."

It was basically like this the rest of the way. We always talk about some of the weirdest and sometimes most random things. We say hello to the villagers as they walk by. They were the first people to accept us, even though our mother was accused of being a witch, even thought she healed them of sicknesses.

That's why the people here don't know about our magic practices we have early in the morning and away from the homes. I practice near the lake by myself, but when we're together we practice by the tallest oldest tree.

Then we're finally at our house.

"There you girls are! Come on supper is getting cold!" called our mother.

We walk quicker up to our house, our short hair blowing as we run into our warm little house. We sit down at the table as mom puts down the bread and this mush.

"What's this stuff?" asked Candace.

"It's a mixture of herbs and meat my dear, it's very good!"

"In a way that'll make me puke or a way that it'll stay in my stomach?" I asked, poking the mush with my spoon.

Candace giggled as mom smacked me on the shoulder.

"Just eat it you two."

We all continued eating our supper, smiling and talking. It was beautiful... simply beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Run From the Fire**

I was panting as I was running out of the village. I can't believe this happened to suddenly.. I saw my mom stumble, with a very troubled look on her face, as she ran ahead of me, holding my sister's and my hand, so we wouldn't fall behind from her quicker speed.

I kept running forward, not wanting to look back at what a nice place we had lived in for the longest time. As I did with the other places we tried to live in, I never looked back. The fire was all around us, trying to trap us. We were almost there. Suddenly mom turned and I saw that Candace had tripped on the rock, of all times!

"Candace! Stand up and run! We have to get out of here, Now!" she said in a voice that was an octave higher than her usual tone

She stood up in a rush, and started running again. I could see the exit of the village; and the forest that Candace usually practiced in. I heard a loud thumping behind my us, and I saw my mom look behind her and give a terrified look. I turned my head, and saw some men dressed fully in black run after us. My blue eyes widened with horror, and we all ran faster

"STOP" a deep man's voice called after us

I snapped my head back around, as my mom had stopped running, her green eyes growing large with horror at the man in front of her. The men from behind us caught up, and gripped Candace's and my arm tightly, pulling us away from her.

"LET GO OF ME!" my sister and I cried in unison as we were kicking the men who were holding us

"Oh no you don't." a man's voice said to me, tightening our grip. I winced at the pain

"Bolly, Tim, lets go" commanded the man who was holding our mom

"Sir!" they replied in unison, as they dragged us away

Finally after being pulled by soldiers for what seemed like hours we came to a stop, at a camp ground, as they opened a big gate; I stared up at it in shock of how huge it was. They dragged us inside, and everyone turned to look at us. I saw my mom lower her head, as if trying to hide her face from everyone. We came to another stop at a large tent, and we were shoved inside. I tripped a little on the forceful entrance, but mom caught me, and helped me to keep her balance. She gave me a look, a look saying that she was sorry maybe? I didn't have time to look for the man who kept mom captive went in front of us, and kneeled.

"I brought them, Sir" he said and left the tent.

As he left, the fat man that was inside looked at Candace and I, and then at mom.

He looked shocked at first, and then had a weird grin on his face. Candace looked scared, I just tried to keep myself calm... I was trying very hard.

"Ina! I see you've returned! And you brought some lovely lambs with you!" he said with a smirk on his face, looking at us.

Mom nudged us a little behind her back, glaring at the man.

He stood up, and walked forward towards us. He reached out to grab me, and I flinched away from him. He looked taken aback, but he grabbed my arm and pulled her out from behind mom's back with that same smirk on his face. He was about to start walking away with me in his grip, but my mom grabbed me back, and she told us to run.

We ran out of the tent, in a large hurry, and started running for the exit. Some men were bringing in large boxes. I basically ignored them and kept running after my mom with Candace close by me. We were a few feet away from the exit, and I could feel the breeze of the wind, telling us to hurry almost, and get out of here. But then some men caught us, and dragged us away, this time, in another direction than the tent.

We came to a stop and a less-fancy tent; one you would maybe keep a prisoner in, and we were pushed inside. I saw a lone man, in the darker part of the tent, as if he was trying to wish him self out of there, to a better place. I saw that he was wearing a dark cloak, which is usually what a dark wizard wears. This did not look good. A second later, the same pot-belly man came in, and went straight to the man in the corner. He smiled at us strangely, when he whispered into the man's ear. His eyes widened, and then showed us a sign of guilt, or pity. I couldn't tell in the dim light, but that was the least of my problems at this moment. The fat man stood behind us, and nodded silently to the man. Before I could do anything, the man chanted some words, I think that it was some sort of ancient spell but the only word I could pick up was "Mythica".

"MAYA! CANDACE!" I heard mom scream our names, and I heard someone run towards us. The last thing I saw was mom, her scared and worried face, before suddenly everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unseen Tears**

I felt someone pulling me, I knew it was mom, I couldn't see anything though. I knew we were running but I had no clue where we were going. She just kept running, shouting spells and pulling me. I didn't know where Candace was, if mom was dragging her like she was dragging me or if I was the only one she could get. Soon I felt the same wind as before, and this time we weren't caught. We just ran. Until mom stopped, allowing me to bump into her.

"Duck your heads girls." she whispered.

So she did grab Candace, thank god. I did as we were told I felt for Candace and found her hand.

"Can you see?" I asked her.

"No..." she replied, sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Mom? Where are we? What's going on?" I asked

"We're at the old tree... my poor babies. Those monsters blinded you with that spell." Mom said. "It's gonna be okay girls, I can get your sight back."

"Y-You can?" asked Candace.

"Yes, we have to be quiet though, they'll be looking for us by now, I know we're far enough though."

The tree was really far from the village so it's probably far from the camp ground as well.

"Now I need you two to be very quiet, it won't hurt but it will take awhile." she said

I nodded, and I had a feeling that Candace did to. Mom started to whisper the spell, over and over again. After a few minutes we could start hearing shouts and footsteps, but they were still a ways away. Mom never broke focus, not at all. I could already start to see some things already, although they were only grey. It felt like hours, the shouts were getting farther and farther away I felt relief inside of me, thinking we were going to be okay. I could already see mom, even though it was all white and stuff I could see her outline and everything.

Then I saw the hands come from behind her and grab her. She screamed and was pulled out of the the trees shelter.

"Mom!" Candace and I screamed, stumbling out of the hiding spot.

From what I could tell, it was the wizard who was holding mom. Candace started to walk to him, punching him as hard as she could, but he just pushed her away. I caught her before she fell. Holding and protecting her from the wizard.

"Girls run away now!" mom shouted.

"No!" we screamed in unison.

"I didn't ask you! Run, he's not going to hurt me! Run now before anyone else comes!" she screamed more, then looked back to the wizard. "I'll come with you! Just don't let anyone catch them!"

He looked down at her, I heard her gasp a little, but my ears might have been playing tricks on me. She looked back at us.

"No! Mom what if we never see you again?" Candace yelled back, I could see the faint lines on her cheeks, tears probably.

I sat still, waiting for mom to hit the man or use some sort of spell to cast him away. But she didn't she just stared back at me, giving me a look that I could not describe. Whatever it was I was able to grab Candace tight and started to stand up.

"Maya, what are you doing?!" screamed Candace.

Without another word I ran, still holding her tight. I was amazed at myself, being able to cary a twelve year old. But that didn't matter. The sun started to rise as we collapsed on the grassy field that I wasn't familiar with. Candace started balling, I could feel the tears starting to trickle down my face as well.

"Why did you run? We should of used what magic we know to save mom!" she yelled at me.

"We wouldn't of survived." I stated. "It's probably too late now... we need to move on."

I stood up and held out my hand. Candace grabbed it, still crying. I hugged her, knowing that I would not let moms effort go to any waste... It was now time to take care of my little sister.


End file.
